neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Neptune/@comment-3276665-20160219102803/@comment-3276665-20160219222816
First I want to start off with this. You can’t just end a discussion because you don’t want to hear something contrary to what you believe. And to say I’m simply lying to myself or arguing for the sake of arguing when I’m pulling information straight from the game itself or the paraphernalia that came with it is ridiculous. You don’t get more official than that. And certainly more official than a third party site in a language you probably can’t read without the help of google translate. Now, I’ll get to what you actually stated. You’re almost right about Kurome and Uzume. Funny too, because at times it felt like you were quoting the game script, and then you go off and put words in Kurome’s mouth that weren’t there. First off, Kurome didn’t create Uranus. She did erase herself from the memories of Gamindustri citizens. That’s where she stopped however. Here, this is a direct quote from Kurome herself: “The ignornant people, who had now forgotten my existence, then created a new CPU, Uranus.” And this is just after she specifically stated “CPUs are born from the share energy create from Gamindustri’s hopes and desires-In essence, they are goddesses created from people’s wishes.” Because she made the people forget her, they then created a new CPU just like they had created her. Uranus was not a product of Kurome’s power, but a product of everyone creating a new CPU because Uzume had created an artificial void where she had once been. Kurome had nothing to do with Uranus’ creation, aside from making a void for her to arise. The same void that gave rise to Kurome in the first place, or Neptune after Uranus DIED saving Gamindustri. Note that bit, Uranus died sealing Arfoire, the Deity of Sin, in Mk2. Sorry, but, a figment of someone’s imagination isn’t going to seal the Deity of Sin. So you’re doubly wrong here. This IS fact, fact you can’t dispute. Uranus was a true, full fledge CPU that rose up between Uzume and Neptune and not a mere delusion. So where does that put the timeline continuum for Hyperdimension? If Uzume is the 6th Generation and Neptune is the supposed 7th, how the heck does Uranus fit into all of this? Fact of that matter is, she doesn’t. Because the writers dropped the ball when they created Uzume. They didn’t bother trying to make Megadimension Neptunia VII’s storyline and lore match up with what already existed in Victory and Mk2. As a result, we get this giant plot hole that doesn’t make any sense. The thing is, that’s not exactly uncommon in the series. Now, getting to that site. I noticed it’s not an official site. And I see where you got your information from. I was right. Google translate does come up with all that info you posted. Using google translate to translate Japanese into English is going to give you a very poor result. I know this because I use google translate all the time on the main wikiwiki sites to get information that’s not available in English. The results are less than… spectacular, and barely readable at times. However, the little art book with the specifications I currently have laying open in my lap, isn’t from a third party site or translated via google translate. It comes straight from the makers of Hyperdimension Neptunia. If you want, I can even update the specs here with what’s actually in the English art book, instead of you relying on google translate. And even if the spec was used for all the Neptune systems, so what? It still doesn’t change my original points. 1) Neptune is still based off the Sega Neptune console system. Her clothes, her abilities, her personality, and even her EXE attacks are hallmarks back to that system. For instance, her second EXE attack, HDD Neptune, can be traced back to the old After Burner games for the Sega 32X, which was supposed to be a part of the Sega Neptune system. You even stated the reason they’re the system itself is supposedly so ‘advanced’. Because Sega was always ahead of the time. The Sega Neptune would have been way ahead of its time when it came out, there just wasn’t a market for it so they dropped the project after the prototype was finished (They DID finish the system, they just didn't mass produce it), before it went into productions. The specifications we have in this art book are just an exaggeration of that. The whole nation of Planeptune and its hyper technology is a representation of that. Exaggerations are a rather common theme in this game universe. 2) The specifications of the hardware are wrong. Google translate is the worst way to translate a page, and I have proof I can take a picture of and throw up in imgur if you so wish. Hell, there are videos of the unboxing of the original limited edition out there you can go look over as well. Some of them show brief glimpses of the specs. 3) The Megadimension Neptunia VII ruins the timeline because the writers didn’t bother making sure it matched with what had already been established. Uranus is proof of this, as stated above. Do you want me to keep going? I can pull more ‘lies’ straight from the game and the official books for you if you want.